The present invention relates to picture frames in general and more particularly to picture frames adapted to be loaded from the front of the frame rather than from the back of the frame.
Diverse framing structures are known for displaying paintings, pictures, photographs, diplomas, licenses, or the like. Such structures generally consist of a metallic, wooden or plastic molding surrounding a window opening sometimes provided with a pane of glass or transparent plastic, which include a back plate which may be either non-removable, hinged or fully removable. Most common is a back plate whose perimeter dimensions correspond to the inner perimeter dimensions of the rear of the frame molding. The back plate is secured to the frame molding by means of a plurality of either removable, rotatable, or bendable tabs, or pins, staples or the like. The steps for installing a picture or a document require either removing the pins or staples, or rotating or bending the tabs, as may be the case, in order to free the back plate, then opening the back plate, inserting the picture or document so that it faces the front of the frame and appears through the window opening, reinstalling the back plate, and fastening it in position by reinserting the pins or staples, or rotating or bending the tabs, thereby enclose the picture or document within the frame between the back plate and the frame window.
Such a sequence of steps is time consuming, may require the use of various tools to facilitate manipulation of the tabs or insertion of the pins or staples, and often requires repeating the entire process if it is found that the picture or document, once framed, is not properly centered.